honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Honest Trailers writers
]] Over 40 writers have contributed to the '''Honest Trailers series since its inception in 2012. Episodes of Honest Trailers are written by a team of people, usually between 3-6 people. In addition, Screen Junkies '''has employed several uncredited staff writers over the years. This page is divided into three sections: '''current writers; key past writers for writers who made significant contributions to the series; and other past writers for writers who have fewer that 5 writing credits on the series. Current writers Arranged in writing credit order Spencer Gilbert Head writer and producer for Honest Trailers. Spencer Gilbert joined Screen Junkies in 2013 and has receive writing credits on over 250 Honest Trailers - close to all of them. He is also credited as a writer on all 200+ Honest Game Trailers, and all Honest Anime Trailers. Spencer is a current writer. For more information see the Spencer Gilbert page. Dan Murrell Writer, producer and former editor for Honest Trailers. Dan Murrell joined Screen Junkies in 2012 and has received writing credits on over 250 Honest Trailers - close to all of them. Dan is a current writer and the longest serving member of the Honest Trailers writing team. For more information see the Dan Murrell page. Joe Starr Writer and producer for Honest Trailers. Joe Starr joined Screen Junkies in 2015 and has received writing credits on over 150 Honest Trailers, more than half ever produced. Joe is a current writer. For more information see the Joe Starr page. [[Lon Harris|'Lon Harris']] Writer for Honest Trailers. Lon Harris has received writing credits on 25+ Honest Trailers, from late-2017 on. Lon is a current writer. For more information, see the Lon Harris page. Key past writers Past writers with more than 5 writing credits. Arranged in alphabetical order. Russell Eida Received writing credits on 9 Honest Trailers - Indiana Jones & the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, Skyfall, The Notebook, The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn, Les Miserables, Jurassic Park, The Walking Dead Part 1, Pacific Rim, Magic Mike ''which were produced from 2013-2015. Gina Ippolito Received writing credits on 6 Honest Trailers - ''The Twilight Saga: Eclipse, Skyfall, The Notebook, The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn, Les Miserables and Harry Potter, which were produced from 2012 -2013. Jason Mathews (Sometimes incorrectly credited as Jason Matthews) Received writing credits on 6 Honest Trailers - The Hunger Games, Jurassic Park, 300, Forrest Gump,' [[Honest Trailer - Captain America (1990)|'Captain America (1990)]] '''''and Watchmen'' which were produced from 2012-2016. Gilli Nissim Received a writing credit on 25 Honest Trailers in 2014, starting with ''Thor: The Dark World and concluding with Dawn of the Planet of the Apes.'' Dan Perrault Received writing credits on 10 Honest Trailers - from ''The Hunger Games'' to ''Indiana Jones & the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, which were produced from 2012-2013. Jason Pickar Received writing credits on 8 Honest Trailers in 2013, from 'Superman IV: The Quest For Peace to The Matrix. Erica Russell Received writing credits on 29 Honest Trailers in 2015, from The Maze Runner to Furious 7. For her work on Honest Trailers, Erica was'' ''nominated for 2015 Streamy Award for 'Best Writing.' Andy Signore Co-creator, writer and producer for Honest Trailers. Signore received a writing credit on over 200 Honest Trailers from 2012 - 2017. He was typically credited last, to indicate that he made the smallest writing contribution. Signore was fired from Screen Junkies in 2017 amidst allegations of sexual misconduct, and has no further involvement with the series. For more information see the Andy Signore page. Brett Weiner Co-creator and writer for Honest Trailers. Weiner received a writing credit on 22 Honest Trailers. These included the first 21 Honest Trailers ever produced. Weiner is considered instrumental in establishing the tone of the series in its early days. Weiner returned to contribute to the Batman v Superman Honest Trailer because he had such strong opinions on the film. Ian Weinreich Received writing credits on 30 Honest Trailers, mostly from 2013 to 2014. Ian Weinreich's first writing contribution was Jurassic Park ''in 2013. He remained a regular writer until ''Guardians of the Galaxy in 2014. Ian returned especially for the Honest Trailer for Spectre in 2016, which suggests he is a massive Bond fan. Other past writers Past w''riters with 5 or fewer writing credits. Arranged in alphabetical order.'' Jack Allison Received writing credits on 2 Honest Trailers - Transformers and Avatar, both produced in 2012. Roger Barr Received writing credits on 3 Honest Trailers - Hulk (2003), Jupiter Ascending and ''Terminator 2: Judgment Day'', which were produced in 2015. Emma Barrie Received writing credits on 2 Honest Trailers - The Matrix and Home Alone, both produced in 2013. Zora Bikangaga Received a writing credit on 1 Honest Trailer - Friday, produced in 2013. Keith Blomberg Received writing credits on 2 Honest Trailers - Gravity '''''and The Hunger Games: Catching Fire, both produced in 2013. Mike Bridenstine Received a writing credits on 1 Honest Trailers - '8 Mile, produced in 2015. Michael Busch Received a writing credit on 1 Honest Trailer - The Twilight Saga: Eclipse, produced in 2012. Dave Child Received writing credits on 3 Honest Trailers - The Twilight Saga: New Moon, The Lord of the Rings and Jurassic Park, which produced from 2012-2013. Matthew Brian Cohen Received writing credits on 4 Honest Trailers - Fight Club, X-Men: Days of Future Past, Saw and Maleficent, which were produced in 2014. Nicole Delaney Received a writing credit on 1 Honest Trailer - Friday, produced in 2013. Charley Feldman Received writing credit on 2 Honest Trailers - Man of Steel '''''and The Hunger Games: Catching Fire,'' produced from 2013-2014. Daniel Hartley Received a writing credit on 1 Honest Trailer - ''Frozen'' produced in 2014. Mike Holmes Received a writing credits on 1 Honest Trailers - ''8 Mile,'' produced in 2015. Max Landis Received a writing credit on 1 Honest Trailer - ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, produced in 2016. Jess Lane Received a writing credit on 1 Honest Trailer - 'Titanic, which was produced in 2012. Kevin Larsen Received a writing credit on 1 Honest Trailer - The LEGO Movie, produced in 2015. Christian Lynch Received a writing credit on 4 Honest Trailers - Transformers, Avatar, The Dark Knight and Inception, which were produced from 2012-2013. Jonathan Miceli Received writing credits on 2 Honest Trailers -'' [[Honest Trailer - Captain America (1990)|'Captain America (1990)']]' 'and' Watchmen' which were produced from 2014. Jordan Morris Received a writing credit on 1 Honest Trailer - 'Breaking Bad, which was produced in 2013. Marc Muszynyski Received a writing credit on 1 Honest Trailer - ''Frozen, produced in 2014. Danielle Radford Received a writing credit on 1 Honest Trailers - 'Black Panther which was produced in 2018. Alaina Sapienza Received a writing credit on 1 Honest Trailers - Home Alone which was produced in 2013. Jason Shapiro Received a writing credit on 1 Honest Trailer - Harry Potter which was produced in 2013. Riley Silverman Received writing credits on 2 Honest Trailers - Doctor Who (Modern) and Doctor Who (Classic), both produced in 2018. Riley was brought in as a Doctor Who expert work on the Doctor Who Honest Trailers which were made for charity. Riley also received a writing credit on the Honest Teaser for Star Wars: The Force Awakens in 2015. Josh Simpson Received a writing credit on 1 Honest Trailer - 300, produced in 2014. Nick Smith Received writing credits on 4 Honest Trailers in 2014: Planet of the Apes (2001), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Secret of the Ooze, The Expendables and Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Todd Spence Received writing credit on 2 Honest Trailers - The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn and Les Miserables, both produced in 2013. Jordan VanDina Received a writing credit on 1 Honest Trailer - Entourage, which was produced in 2015. Alexander Zeldin Received writing credits on 2 Honest Trailers - Captain America: The First Avenger and The Lion King, which were produced in 2014. Category:Lists Category:People Category:Honest Trailers Category:Youtubers Category:Screen Junkies